Dog Soldiers The Jackel
by Sydney Z. Hampshire
Summary: Saix of the TransWorld Army, goes AWOL and is found by a nobleman's son of the enemy, but despite the danger he believed himself to be in, he finds himself in what is probably the safest place possible... XemSaix Yaoi. Alternate Universe.


Title: Dog Soldiers (The Jackal)  
Rating: K  
Chapter Length: 9119  
Total Length: 9119  
Status: Finished  
Priority: N/A

Groaning, the young man, a soldier, leant back against the moist tree trunk and his head lolled forwards, with heavy lids and a heavier heart he blinked down at this torn and bloody uniform.

Lt.Saїx, AWOL from the TransWorld Army, had been running since Thursday, it was now Friday, three weeks hence; he was tired, sore and had run out of the few supplies he'd had the wit to gather, steal to be more precise, from farm houses and desolate settlements he'd passed by.

Now, closer to passing out from fatigue than he wanted to admit, Saїx wrapped his leaden arms around himself and pressed himself back against the wood, not caring, or simply not feeling the damp moss, that was rapidly soaking the seat of his pants. He was in danger here, somehow, during his flight, he'd strayed into enemy territory, this land was on the edge of the opposition's worlds, if he was caught here, he'd be killed, by 'allies' and enemies alike.

The young man, with his long blue hair tied back in a loose and tatty pony-tail, which was rapidly coming undone, and his, currently dull, yellow eyes staring blankly, shuddered as he began to tumble into sleep, only the distant partially muted thump of hoofs in the leaf litter roused him. Groggily he looked up and tried to stand, only to fall again against the bark, with a self loathing whimper he awaited his fate as the rider drew nearer.

The approaching figure was dressed in a black cowl that over shadowed his face, but the horse, Saїx saw with sight encroached by blackness and violet, was a light gray gelding with darker dapples of gray on its shoulders and flanks, when it and its rider approached the beast was stopped and it tossed it's elegant head impatiently, with a heavy sigh, Saїx knew he was done for, and decided that sleep was better if he was going to die now, and with the sight of the rider dismounting and stepping closer as the last thing he saw, the young soldier fell into a deathly sleep.

Warmth, and softness, and, most importantly, dry, not damp. Warmth and softness after all, could go with damp.

He rolled over and straight into a bright beam of sunlight, frowning at the sudden heat; he snapped open his eyes and yelped, spinning away from the wide window and the sunlight, only to see two golden orbs. Blinking, he ridded his sight of sleep, and the golden orbs swung into focus, Saїx's eyes widened and he sat up sharply, the two points of gold made themselves known as eyes, cool and slender in shape, but with a touch of fear in their honey coloured depths, those eyes were set in a tan coloured face, framed by silver-gray hair.

The enemy.

The enemy male, not much younger than Saїx, sat back and crossed his arms over a black and gold shirt, "So," he said, "You're awake now."

The too stared at each other for sometime, until Saїx looked away and around the room, it was gilt and fancy, richly decorated and draped with tapestries, it was lavish, but quietly so, with an elegance the soldier wasn't used to, and with the warm sun beaming through the bay-window, if he wasn't in so much danger, he'd be tempted to just go back to sleep.

"You haven't killed me," he said in a matter of fact tone of voice, and looked at the other from the corner of his eye, finding himself strangely taken in by those golden eyes, that were so rarely seen in battle, other than as death glazed or pain ridden, "What, do you want to torture information out of me, or hold me for ransom, it won't work, I'm a dead man, whether I stay here or my…" he frowned, "My people, find me."

"…" the other man frowned and Saїx wondered if he spoke English, he was about to tentatively ask, when he spoke: "I thought so."  
"Hmn?"  
"I was hoping that maybe you stole the uniform, or I was mistaken, you have eyes very similar to ours… But no, you are a soldier then."  
"Yes."  
"Your eyes?"  
"My mother was raped by one of you," Saїx's expression hardened and he shoot a milk curdling glare at the other, who winced and shook his head.

"Please don't think we're all the same," he looked up, "Who are you?"  
"… I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you now, I am Lieutenant Saїx Guadalupe, I was anyway, I suppose I no longer have that status."  
"I am Xemnas Cornelio," he bowed his head, "I hope you will hold no grudge against my family,"  
Saїx sighed resignedly and shook his head, "You saved my life didn't you, how could I?"

Xemnas looked up with a strange aloof smile and nodded primly as he stood, "There are some clothes for you," he gestured to a wardrobe, "and there is a washroom through there, I hope they are to your liking," he turned towards the door, "I shall await your appearance if you wish for luncheon?"

"Yes, thank you."  
"Very well then."

Saїx emerged from the room in just under half an hour, his still damp hair now brushed and tamed as best as he could manage, though it would always have split ends and would insist on spiking up from the crown, the wardrobe, he'd been stunned to find, had been full of clothes, however he found them all to be blue, and similar to his army uniform, he decided that the Cornelio family was one with a cynical sense of humour, so choosing clothes least like his uniform that seemed like they would fit him, he left to find his unlikely host.

Saїx found the house he was in to match perfectly with the room he'd woken up in: big, elegant and gilt. Stepping carefully, almost reverently in the heavy silence of the place, Saїx made his way down a wide hallway and down a sweeping set of stairs, amazed he'd not lost his way, the now 'ex' soldier walked across a marble floored entrance way, the boots he'd been given clicking loudly in the quiet as he walked across the way and into another series of rooms, now beginning to wonder where Xemnas Cornelio intended to meet him, and if this was a trap or not, "What mansion doesn't have servants?" he asked the desolate place…

"Saїx."

Saїx looked around from the portrait he'd been looking at, and saw a tall slender figure standing before an open fire, it had its back to him, and was merely a silhouette to Saїx, but somehow he knew…

"Cornelio," he nodded, not expecting the response he got.

The younger man laughed heartedly and turned to shoot a smirk his way, "My name is Xemnas, if we are to know each other, let us not be so formal."

Saїx frowned, remaining in the shadow, "Cor… I mean Xemnas, why are you so good to me, surely we are enemies?"  
"…Yes," he looked back to the fire, "… You were wondering where the servants are?"

"You heard that?"

"It's so quiet, I can hear a lot of things."  
"Yes, I was wondering."

"They're dead, or still fighting," he shrugged, "My father is away and my mother…" he shook his head, "I won't lie, yes, you are my enemy, but you say you're a dead man if your people find you, and well…" he turned to look back at Saїx in the shadows, "I'm lonely."  
"How old are you?" he questioned, stepping closer to the fire.  
"Seventeen."  
"… Younger than I thought then, I put you in your twenties."  
Xemnas chuckled, "It's the clothes, my little sister always looked so much older than she was…" he trailed off, distance in his eyes and an uncomfortable silence reigned…

"Well then!" Xemnas said suddenly, "Shall we eat?" he gestured towards another door, "I'm afraid it's not the best fare this house has seen, but somehow I doubt you care?"

Saїx grinned, "You're right, I've not eaten properly in too long…"

Other than a scattered conversation, in which both sides made idle comments which turned out to be insults, supper was a quiet and morose affair, after which Xemnas bid Saїx stay in the house as long as he wished, thanking him, Saїx had wished the young master of the house a "good night" and taken his leave…

Semi-darkness, and the soft moan of the wind through trees, the moon –almost full- shone down softly on the pale face of Saїx, sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he'd wanted to stay awake, still painfully aware of the danger he could be in, but sleep had over taken him and he fell once again into a deep sleep.

Not so deep however, that he lost his training, and when the door opened suspiciously carefully and the edge of the large bed moved, Saїx was almost instantly awake, and straining for any sounds or movements.

"We're not so different really," said a soft, rich-chocolate, voice that Saїx recognised at once, "Maybe if things had been different…" Xemnas, sitting in the dark, trailed off, "No, I can't think like that, I shouldn't have let him live this long…" through slits of eyes Saїx saw the moonlight glint of a blade and he shot up and round, throwing the blade away and pinning his young assailant down against the pile carpet.

The two men found themselves staring, Saїx into the annoyed honey-gold eyes of Xemnas, who once again couldn't quite hide his fear; and Xemnas into the blazing yellow eyes of the ex-soldier, time seemed to stop then, as the rage seeped out of Saїx and the frown on Xemnas' face ebbed away, the younger man swallowed and looked away, suddenly aware of the close proximity.

Saїx shifted his grip, tight around Xemnas' wrists and sat up slightly, but still holding tight, he blinked and glanced down when his thighs caught against the jutting hips of the man below him, looking back up he found Xemnas staring back strangely, his mouth open slightly, panting, "…Guadalupe…" he breathed and closed his eyes, "I can feel calluses on your hands…"

Saїx grimaced as he felt a heat surge through his chest and, worryingly, far lower, he let go, standing up and away as Xemnas sat up and rubbed his sore wrists, "…" he looked up, his eyes steady, "Saїx, I'm sorry."

He ignored the soft spoke apology, and simply stood with his back to Xemnas, gazing out of the window at the moon, letting her soft rays sooth his temper to nothing, as Xemnas stood up and turned to the door; to leave.

"I'll leave."

"Hmn?" the young master stopped, mid-step.

"I realise that I am as much of a danger to you, sir, as you are to me," Saїx turned his head, brushing his blue hair from over his shoulder with a sweep of his hands, from the corner of his eye, Xemnas spied the wash of azure flow like silk over his guest's shoulder and be tucked behind one accented ear, "For both our safety, I shall leave tonight."  
"No…" he breathed,

"Hmn?"

"…Stay, tonight at least, think it over, if you must leave, at least let me offer you a good breakfast?" he turned around and walked back over to the ex-soldier, who he could feel bristling with tension, "As an apology at least?" he offered his hand, Saїx gave it a long calculating look, taking in the long slender fingers, the neatly manicured nails and the single golden ring with two small black stones either side of one golden-tigers' eye stone, in contrast to his own rough hand, calloused, with nails like claws and decorated only with scars, Saїx suddenly found his situation finally sinking in, he looked up and shook Xemnas' hand, _I'm shaking the hand of a nobleman _he thought to himself, _And my enemy… _

Saїx stayed awake for most of that night, but so did Xemnas, both thought of the other, wondering if he intended to murder the other in his sleep, and if he though of the other maliciously, neither suspected that indeed the other was thinking of him, but not in the way he suspected.

Xemnas, in his red and gold room, sat in his winged armchair, a book discarded on his lap, as he gazed out into the dark night, his normally piercing eyes were distant has he pondered the one other present in the mansion; whether he intended to return Xemnas' attempted, back-stabbing, favour during the night, Xemnas sincerely hoped not, as he'd realised, when pinned down beneath the stockier male, that if he had killed him, he would have certainly regretted it; what he'd said before, _"I won't lie…I'm lonely…" _had been the truth, he'd been alone, for far too long, in this huge house, it was nice to have someone besides himself to talk to.

"I'm glad you woke up, Saїx…"

Saїx himself was curled up on his window seat in the bay window, his eyes were dry and he had to force himself to blink against the moon. Through the house Xemnas Cornelio was probably sleeping, as far as he knew, but he couldn't assume that that was the case, indeed, as far as he knew, Xemnas was plotting another way to kill him… Poisoned breakfast maybe?

He sighed and shifted his cheek against his knees, "…I can't believe I'm staying here, I must be insane…" he sighed again, "I should just up and leave; besides…" he turned a melancholy gaze upon the moon, "the moon will be full in a few days, if that, if I don't leave…" he frowned, and curled up deeper into the pillows, "Damn my heritage," he grumbled with a wry smirk…

"Good morning Mister Guadalupe."

Saїx looked up from his army boots and at Xemnas, sitting stiffly and prim at the table; the master of the house was looking at him with a level and emotionless gaze.

"So it's not 'Saїx' anymore, hmn?"

"I thought, considering last night… It would be more appropriate if I did not associate such a close relationship with you, I was impolite to ever address you as such without permission, I hope you can forgive me, sir?"  
"… Yes…" he stepped over, his washed uniform barely rustling, he'd been surprised to find it clean this morning, and was now, even more than ever, convinced there was indeed some from of servant-body in the mansion, "You may call me Saїx, considering last night, I'd say there's little point in being distant," he sat down carefully and glanced down at the food on his plate, it looked good and he looked back up at Xemnas with a small smile, "You're a good cook."  
"Thank you… Saїx. I suppose I had to learn, being on my own," he glanced aside with a light frown, and Saїx bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty without knowing why. Silently they ate their breakfast, occasionally sneaking looks at one another, but missing each other every time, until Xemnas took the last bite of scrambled egg and Saїx took the opportunity to look up again, as it was, Xemnas looked up as well, and they found each other's eyes, both wide and startled.

Xemnas frowned lightly and glanced away, only to look back again, and Saїx leaned back marginally when he noticed how Xemnas looked slightly awkward, as if he wanted to do something he wasn't used to.

"…Saїx?"  
He tilted his head, "…?"  
"Can you… I mean…" he swallowed, "Do you want to stay here?"  
Saїx started and looked away, "…"  
"It's just… You seem alone, and well, so am I."  
"…We're enemies."

"We don't have to be."  
"…You tried to kill me… Surely you want me gone?"  
"No, not really."

"Why?"  
"I want to get to know my enemy The Wolf better," he smiled,

"…Jackal…"  
"Hmn?"  
"That's what we call ourselves…" he closed his eyes, "Nevermind…"  
"…"  
"Xemnas, I have my reservations…"

"I would really like you to stay Saїx, I think that, without the war, we might have been friends," Xemnas gave the same aloof smile he'd given when they'd first met and stood up, "I really do."

"Fine… I shall stay," Saїx gave in and hung his head, "Thank you, sir."  
"…" he gave the other a slightly despairing look and a wistful smile...

Saїx stepped out in the cool morning air; the dawn mist still hadn't quite risen from the forest, which surrounded the mansion and could just be seen over the high marble walls, draped with climbing jasmines and wild ivy that fell and tumbled over the wall's top and down into the lawn that lay below Blue Rhododendron, Gardenia and rose bushes, plinths with huge urns on top, filled with sprawling plants and flared trees, that had once been cut to exotic shapes. The lawn was strewn with wild flowers, escapees from flowerbeds and weeds. The gardens and obviously not been looked after for a while.

He made his way down an overgrown crazy paving pathway, through a vegetable garden that was mostly taken over by nettles, but there were cleared areas, that Saїx thought Xemnas must be using. Through the garden and further, he came across a small modified stream, that someone had built into a series of small water falls, features and pools, koi swam in a few. He followed it to the wall, where it left via a grating, he locked the memory way for future reference and followed the stream back, it led him around the house to the front, where running parallel to the gravel driveway, the stream widened and deepened into a lake, before it left again through another grating in the wall; that Saїx found when he reach that wall, with a heavy sigh he returned to the lake, and watched the carp he found there, he watched the fish and the water, glittering and glistening in the rising sunlight, he watched until he couldn't see anymore, until it was all background images, until all there was for him was his own fractured thoughts, and the dim realisation that there was someone behind him…

Saїx jumped, snarling, to his feet and span around, hand raised in threat, Xemnas jumped nimbly back and raised one slender eyebrow, he asked, "Did I surprise you?"

Saїx sighed and forced himself to relax, "Yes, you did."  
"I apologise."

"It doesn't matter," he turned back to the pool and sat down again, not turning when he invited Xemnas to join him.

"May I ask you something, Guadalupe?" Xemnas asked after a long moment of uncomfortable silence between them, "It's rather personal, you don't have to answer."

"You can ask."

"How did you get that scar?"

Saїx turned sharply and gave Xemnas a calculating scowl, his eyebrows bristling as they knotted, but the other just smiled in that strange aloof way and said, "You don't have to tell me."  
"… It's a brand."  
"Brand… You were burnt?"  
"Yes, seven years ago, roughly," he didn't break eye contact, and Xemnas briefly wondered, with amusement, if Saїx Guadalupe was trying to make him look away first, to make the situation more awkward than it already was, "I was…" he blinked and Xemnas smirked, "I mean it was… The situation was unfortunate, and I was trapped by a less than happy shepherd…"  
"You mean it was a full moon, you weren't in full control, and you were caught doing less than appropriate things?" he received a started look and a short nod, "I do know a little about the physiology of my enemy," he winced, "I mean…"  
"I know," Saїx looked back at the water and the reflection of his eyes, "I was lucky not to be killed, but the farmer did this," he reached up and touched the ugly mark, "So I wouldn't come back, so no one would," he snapped shut his eyes and Xemnas frowned when he noticed his companion dig his sharp nails into his forehead.

"Saїx," he reached up and gently took the other's hand away, "Don't do that. Do you hate it?"  
"It's ugly, despite our violent history, my people are proud of beauty, both physical and psychological, if I ever had the latter, I forsook it when I became a soldier, but I was known for my beauty once…" he smiled wistfully, "That sounds stupid to you, I know…"  
"No, I understand," he smiled and glanced down at Saїx's hand, which he still held, he let it go and looked back up, "…But don't worry."

"…?"  
"I don't think the scar takes away from your looks."

"You don't?" he tilted his head to one side, "Really?"  
"Yes!" Xemnas laughed, "I wouldn't lie!"  
"… Thank you, sir."

With a sad smile Xemnas turned to the pool, wondering vaguely why Saїx addressed him as_"sir"_ whenever he gave his thanks.

The light was beginning to fade, the sky flushed with orange and red and purple, and a cool draft was blowing through the mansion, Xemnas had vanished into the expansive library, Saїx had wondered how he felt so comfortable letting him wander, unsupervised, through his home, Xemnas had given Saїx that aloof smile and just shook his head, before loosing himself in some large tome. Saїx had wandered off alone.

He found his way to the second food conservatory, a single huge room leading up to the easterly side of the house, the expansive glass roof was supported by a network of leading and elegantly decorated pillars, which had creepers and climbing plants up them. Saїx was weaving his way through the half-wild plants that were growing here, when he heard the laughter of young women, slinking forwards he peered around one green-clad pillar and saw them: two young women, one brunette the other blonde, but very similar, looking at some of the flowers. Saїx snarled as one shook her brown hair and looked at her companion, he didn't care what they were talking about; he just pounced on them…

Xemnas looked up, blinking, from his book, in the distance he heard screams, suddenly realisation hit him and he got up to find the trouble, "Oh dear," he shook his head, "That time of the week already, I really should keep a calendar…" he leant over the stair banister leading down to the second floor, "Saїx… Guadalupe!" Saїx twisted his head to look up, in each hand was one of the struggling girls, "Saїx, would you mind letting my poor maids go?"  
"Maids!? You said you had no servants!" Saїx watched the master of the house lean back and walk with perfect steps, down the flight of stairs and over to him.  
"They're volunteers," Xemnas smiled, lying one hand on Saїx's shoulder, "Why, who did you think they were?"  
Saїx grudgingly let the girls go and they darted away, turning to give him scared looks, "…I don't know," he admitted, "I thought, maybe they broke in…" he looked down and away, giving off a very 'tail-between-the-legs' appearance, Xemnas however, simply laughed, "No, no," he smiled, "Just helpers from the town," he looked up and smiled at them, "Isn't that right?"  
They nodded dumbly.  
"Well, you should go now anyway, it's getting late."  
"Y-yes, Master Cornelio," the blonde gasped, grabbing the hand of the other and practically dragging her away…

"Naminé, wait up!"

"Come on Kairi, we've got to tell father!"  
"W-what?"

"That man, he was a Wolf!"  
"What!?"  
"How didn't you see?"  
"I-I don't know, what's he doing here?"  
"He's probably a spy, or is lost here so he's threatened Master Cornelio!"  
"That bastard! I hate the Wolves!"

"I'm sorry…"  
"No damage done," Xemnas walked past him, "Come on, what would you like for supper?"

That night, once again, Saїx sat on his window seat, staring morosely out the window, "Tomorrow night…" he whispered, "Why didn't I leave?"

And once again Xemnas sat in his winged armchair and forgot his book, "Those silly girls, if they told anyone about Saїx…" he frowned, _maybe I should take a trip into town…_

The next morning was uneventful; Xemnas wasn't to be found at breakfast, and while Saїx found himself missing the company, he knew better than to expect it, Xemnas had no reason to want his company, after all. After finding his way to the parlour and searching around, he found a pork pie, took a slim slice and wandered back to his room…

Saїx… Sitting in his room… Again…

He was reading a book -he'd found it on the side table, but hadn't got around to looking at it until now- when a smart rapping upon his door roused him, and he looked up, calling out; "Yes, enter."

Xemnas stepped in with a soft smile, "Good afternoon, Saїx."  
"Good afternoon," _Afternoon already!?_  
"May I enquire what you're reading?"  
"The Dragon Prince," he said, "I remember my mother reading it to my younger sisters, "But she never read it to me, I suppose I just wanted to know what it was about."  
"I think it's a good story," Xemnas nodded, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, I was wondering if you'd want to ride with me?"  
"What do you mean?" Saїx rested the book down.

"Can you ride a horse?"  
"Oh, yes," a slight flush appeared on his cheeks, and one may wonder what he'd been thinking, "Yes, I can ride."  
"Good! Will you join me?"  
"Sure, did you have anywhere in mind to go?" Saїx stood up as he spoke,

"Not really, I thought we'd just see where we ended up," he stepped back as Saїx came over to him, "…" he frowned lightly and turned back to the hallway, leading Saїx down towards the stables, the bluenette lost in his own worried thoughts: asking himself what he'd done to make Xemnas act suddenly so jumpy around him, for no doubt it was his fault.

"Here," Xemnas lead a black mare over to Saїx, "Her name is Heartwood, I'm afraid we had to get rid of the other horses, only her and Sonata left," he left the black mare with Saїx, who soon found the horse to be slightly nervous around him, while he retrieved his own gelding; Sonata.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Xemnas looked over his shoulder and smiled, "The forest, I love it at this time of year."  
"It's cold and damp," Saїx didn't love this time of year; it was far from comfortable when sleeping rough.

"Yes, true, but I like the chill in the air, the dew and the promise of spring,"

"… I can see that."  
"I like these too," Xemnas halted Sonata beside the roadside hedge, and waited until Saїx caught up, the ex-soldier tugged Heartwood into stopping and looked over at the other.

"You like what?"  
"These," he reached out from his side and offered Saїx that which he was holding, "They'll be the last of this years, take them."  
"Snowdrops," Saїx blinked at them, "For me?"

Yes, said Xemnas' aloof smile, and Saїx reached out to take them, "You like these," he smiled softly, bringing the pale blooms to his lips; as if hiding behind them, "I do too, thank you, sir."

Xemnas settled back slightly, locking this memory away, so he could think of it whenever Saїx wasn't around; this scene was so perfect: Saїx, with those white and green flowers, waving in the slight breeze, in front of the man's thin lips, that looked crimson red next to his alabaster skin, and his eyes as piercing as a cats'; sharp and unchallengeable, his head was tilted slightly forwards and to the side, his yellow eyes suddenly loosing all of their normal harshness as he looked up at Xemnas and in the same breeze that moved the Snowdrops, his hair swayed, brushing his high cheekbones and face. Xemnas had the urge to reach out and brush Saїx's hair away; to caress the 'X' shaped scar that the poor man seemed so ashamed off… Xemnas quickly looked away, startled at his own thoughts and kicked Sonata into a brisk walk and Saїx hurried Heartwood on, "They suit your complexion, Guadalupe," he smiled, "You're very pale."  
"And you're not," Saїx smirked, "Your point?"  
"…None, none at all."

They rode on, chatting companionably and enjoying the lingering freshness of late February, and it suddenly occurred to Xemnas, that he no longer thought of Saїx as an enemy, looking at the man now, with his azure hair tumbling down his board back and shoulders, his bright golden yellow eyes shining in the light as he glanced around, watching the world, his lithe figure twisting as he caught sight, or sound, of some interesting thing; knowing him now, though it had only been a short time that they'd had each others company, he realised that he'd probably never think of him as an enemy again.

"Xemnas," Saїx blinked, "Xemnas are you alright?"  
"Hmn? Oh, yes, quite alright, thank you," he looked away, annoyed that he'd let himself be caught staring, "Oh, we're here."  
Saїx looked around and peered down the road, his eyes widened and he turned back to Xemnas, "A town, what's going on?"  
"Don't worry; I went into town this morning, to see if those two girls had told them about you,"

"I never even thought about that… Had they?"  
"They had."  
"Oh…"  
"They asked me what was happening, I persuaded them to wait, I told them what I knew and they're willing to meet you," Xemnas looked up, "I didn't tell you, I was afraid you'd run, or refuse."  
"I probably would have refused," he looked down at Heartwood's neck and mane; "I wouldn't have run though."  
"Will you come into town with me, Saїx, to meet the towns' folk?"  
Saїx looked up and nodded sharply, "Yes, I will," he said, following Xemnas' example with halting and dismounting his horse, to lead the beasts into town.

Saїx instinctively covered his head with his hood when they stepped through the town gates; both he and Xemnas had donned cowls to protect them from the cool air and any rain that might unexpectedly come down, as could happen in February, but it didn't seem to do any good, as they walked into town the few people on the cobbled streets turned to look, they recognised Xemnas of course, and news travelled fast in this small place, there could be no doubt who the one hiding his face could be.

"Cornelio!" a middle aged man ran towards them, "Is this him!? The Wolf?"

"Yes, this is Mister Guadalupe," Xemnas turned to look at the ex-soldier, "Saїx," he smiled reassuringly, suddenly wishing they'd left the horses tied up at the town gates, then at least he could stand comfortably beside this man; he who'd come here against his will, come to people who were far from welcoming.

Xemnas turned to look back at the man who'd approached them; he was scowling.

"So? Take off your hood, Wolf, so that we can see your cursèd face!" he laughed and glanced back at his fellows, some looked nervous, many laughed, and Saїx reached up and lowered his hood, flicking his hair out with one hand, before looking up, though his eyes, Xemnas saw, were adverted, it was a sure sign of submission in Saїx's people, however Xemnas didn't know this, and, sadly, neither did the townspeople.

"Huh?" the man looked puzzled then grinned, "Well what do ya know!? I was right, his face is cursed!" he laughed, "What happened, Wolf? Got unlucky? Not unlucky enough I'd say! Bastard!" Saїx didn't move, just took the abuse, he knew better than to rise to this, though his blood boiled and he wanted little more than to give the man before him a face to match his ugly words.

Xemnas frowned, "Hay now, Highwind, I told you, Saїx isn't one of them now."  
"And I'm a priest!" Highwind snarled, "I don't know what he's said to you, but it's a lie!" he turned away, flicking his nose, before spinning on his heel and uncoiling his arm, which ended in a fist, into Saїx's face, he didn't make a sound just recoiled slightly, until the second blow landed, this time square in his gut, Saїx stumbled back, winded, and tripped, he landed ungracefully and Heartwood, already nervous, panicked and tore free of his loosened grasp, galloping back towards the gate, and probably towards home. Xemnas cursed and tried to get in-between Highwind and Saїx, but the older man pushed him out the way, and gripped his shoulders, much to Xemnas' horror he saw others creeping forwards, hesitant, knowing the potential strength of their enemy.

Saїx however, just glanced around and then up to Xemnas, an odd pleading look in his eyes, as the first attack landed.

It was a kick. Short and sharp, landed by a boy not above 15, it caught its target in the back of the head and Saїx lurched forwards, flinging his arms over his head and burying his face behind his knees.

Xemnas cried out and struggled in the grip of the man, "Stop it!" he roared, unable to tear his eyes away from Saїx, beaten to the ground, "Stop!" he twisted away and swung himself up onto Sonata, who he'd somehow kept a grip on, "Saїx, here!" he reached down and grabbed the shaking hand offered to him, he heaved Saїx onto the horse, suddenly glad the other was smaller than him, and made sure the ex-soldier was hanging on.

"God damn it!" he swore to the mob, who were growling at him, "I should have known better!" he choked when behind him, Saїx gave a small and terribly pitiful whimper and shifted, "Xemnas…" he said into the other's back, he spoke further, but inaudibly.

"Damn you," he sneered and kicked the horse into a gallop, "Damn you all… Saїx I'm sorry…"  
"…S-sorry…"

"Thhhsss… A-ah…" Saїx winced and shrank away,

"Saїx, I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but I've got to clean it," Xemnas soothed, reaching over the armchair and ghosting his fingers down the side of Saїx's face that wasn't damaged, making him look around: the ex-soldier turned to him and looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry…"  
"Stop saying that, Guadalupe, this wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Saїx swallowed and let Xemnas continue washing the gash down his jaw.

One of his ankles was twisted badly, but not broken, his right arm had locked up and he was covered in bruises and cuts, but he was lucky, Xemnas had saved him, when he couldn't have, wouldn't have, fought back.

"There," Xemnas sat back on his own smaller wooden chair and smiled, "It's clean at least…" he dropped the cloth he'd been using into the warm, and slightly red, water bowl. "Well I think that's the last of them, and it doesn't look like it'll need any stitches."  
"It won't, I'll heal soon enough…"

Xemnas sighed, Saїx was hanging his head, once again, not looking at him, "I shouldn't have taken you down there," he said after a moment, "I should have known better than to think they'd accept you, or give you a chance."  
"Xemnas…"  
"Please, wait… As you may have realised, I can no longer think of you as my enemy, and I would like to think of you as my friend," he stood up and looked wistfully down at Saїx, "I would like you to think of me as your friend, but I know that won't happen until I can prove how sorry I am," he bit his lip, before quickly darting forwards, over Saїx, to press his lips against the other's un-cut cheek, "Sorry," he whispered into Saїx's sharp ear, before backing off, but the other grabbed his hand and caught him, Xemnas stopped and let himself be pulled back, Saїx let him go; standing in front of him and shaking, "Xemnas…" Xemnas brought the other's hand up to his lips and kissed Saїx's split knuckles, his palm and each of his fingers, he let those calloused fingers linger against his lips for a moment longer, as he avoided Saїx's eyes, but eventually he lowered the man's hand and looked up, eyes burning with pain, "Please forgive me, Saїx, my dear friend," he choked on his words and span away, running out of the fire-warmed-room.

Saїx, sitting stunned in the chair, could hear Xemnas' footsteps growing distant, he slowly raised his hand and looked at it in the fire light, "He… Kissed me?" he whispered, "Why…?"

The moon rose over a silent house, Xemnas had collapsed into bed, buried himself under the covers and thought himself into unconsciousness.

Saїx on the other hand, had stayed awake, laying on his one good arm behind his head, sprawled out on his back on the bed, wearing, if you count it as such, the sheet over his otherwise nude body, marred with green-tinged bruises and knitting cuts, he was gazing out of the window, waiting patiently for the rising moon.

"There now," he breathed, sitting up, pushing his hair from his eyes and massaging his still stiff other arm, "Lady moon, bestow upon me your power," he said wistfully, as the satellite breached the tree line and shone down upon him. Saїx flinched and grit his teeth, doubling over and shaking violently, as he tried to outstretch his hand and watch his nails elongate and thicken, his fingers shorten and curl, he yelped and held his jaw fast to stop further unwanted noise, he couldn't let Xemnas hear him and, God-Forbid, find him!

With a stifled howl, Saїx slithered off the bed and dropped to his paws. Ears twitching for any sounds of Xemnas moving in the house, Saїx totted around the room, shaking out his grey-blue fur and getting steady on his paws, before hooking his paws around the door –he'd had the foresight to leave it slightly open, along with the kitchen door to the outside- and trotting out into the hallway, down the stairs and to the kitchen and parlour, sniffing tentatively he slipped out the back door and loped across the gardens, hobbling slightly on his damaged foreleg, and squeezed past the gates.

The night was cool and misty, but only in the meter or so above the ground, still, Saїx could barely see, and had to travel via his nose, and sound of the earth beneath his paws, to find his way towards the town.

The streets were as cool and damp as the forest, and Saїx padded as silently as he could along the cobbled roads, ahead of him a cat yowled and took to its heels, he twitched and quickly went down an alley before he gave in a chanced the stray. Saїx would have been grateful for the alley if he'd known a group of men from the public house would come around the corner less than a minute after he left the main road. He soon found himself in a small square, more of a shared yard really, it was dark here and the moon was obscured, but he couldn't stay here long, so hurrying on he designed to find the place of his assault.

It didn't take long to find. It was on the main road though, and Saїx edged carefully into the market place, devoid of people and stalls for the night, he licked his chops and sniffed around, only to grin doggedly when he found the scent he'd been searching for, for its owner reeked of pipe-weed, ale, oil and iron, and nose to the ground followed it, he didn't have to go far though, and soon found himself back off the road and into another square behind the houses, he nearly bumped his nose into the door the scent had brought him too, and he looked up, jaws gaping slightly as he looked around at one lit window, it was on the second floor, but it was a low second floor and was just above and to one side of an old wooden kennel with an equally old blood hound in it, sound asleep, and above that; a wide window ledge.

Jumping hesitantly, aware of his weight and unsure of the woods' strength, and just as unsure of the dogs' hearing and consciousness, Saїx climbed onto the ledge, claws skittering for a moment, before he gained purchase on the wet stone and could peer into the half curtained window: inside he could hear the voice of 'Highwind' the man who'd started the attack before, Saїx's ears flattened and he growled, but the man's voice was cut off by a woman's, she was scolding him.

"Really now!" she said, and Saїx stretched out his neck and saw they were sitting by the fire, both with their backs to him, "Master Cornelio said he was no enemy…"  
"Lies!"  
"He's never lied to us before."  
"The Wolf tricked him!"

"But you never gave the poor man a chance, and he didn't fight back."  
"Knew he couldn't take us all on! Pansy arse mutt!"  
"Oh now, you know that's not true."  
"…"  
"Go up to the mansion tomorrow morning and apologise to the both of them…"  
"But!"  
"No! I 'm sure they'll understand, we none of us trust the Wolves, and I doubt he… What was his name?"  
"Guadalupe!" he spat.

"Quite, well, I'm sure he doesn't trust us either," the woman looked up from her sowing and smiled, "Alright?"  
"Humph… Yeah, sure," Highwind sat back in his chair and glared at the fire.

_Thanks lady_ Saїx grinned, he'd come here to scare the living daylights out of Highwind, but decided against it now, after all, the woman had a point, they didn't have any reason to trust him, and they were scared and angry of the army. He attempted to take a step back, but his paw slipped and with a yelp he fell from his precarious spot.

Hitting the kennel with a loud bang and a splintering off wood, Saїx yelped and the hound jumped to its paws barking loud enough to bring demons from Hell, but none came, although all around the yard candles and lamps were lit and light spilled out into the night, Saїx, backing up and cowering at the sudden loud noise and light, looked up at the first window as it was thrown open: "Blasted Wolf! He's out there!" he growled at a thrown boot and took to his heels as the hound finally got a hold of its indigence and ran after him, but it was no match for the ex-soldier, who ignored the cries and the sound of a blunderbuss spitting out its ammunition as his rear. Ignoring the pain shooting up his foreleg and the dull throbbing of his bruises and scrapes, as well as the added pain in his kennel-pounded-ribs, Saїx plunged into the forest and made for the mansion, tongue hanging out as he pulled air into his rasping lungs.

He squirmed back through the gates and to the backdoor, but oh woe! It had shut, how Saїx did not know, probably by a draft, he howled and clawed at it, he reared up and drummed his paws against it and he barked until it hurt, but no one came. He bolted out to the front of the mansion, but couldn't see anything coming along the road, running around to the other side of the house he started up again, barking and barking and barking, up towards the high windows…

Xemnas groaned and rolled over, half waking up to a tremendous noise, he coved his ears and moaned; "Shut that hound up…" only to have his own words make him sit up, "Hound? What hound, we sold them?" just as he asked this of his confused walls, the source of the noise let out a long and mournful howl, he stumbled out of bed and hurried to the window; flinging open the shutters he leant out and looked down, "Hoi there, hound!" he called and Saїx jumped back and looked up at him, "What are you doing here?" with a whine Saїx started to bark again, "Hay now…" Xemnas frowned, _Damn it, I'm missing something here…_ "Wait… Saїx!?" Saїx barked twice and took off around the side of the house, leaving Xemnas to watch in his wake, and by turning his head the young man saw the group hurrying down the road towards the mansion, "Oh Guadalupe, what have you done?" he sighed, and only distant barking distracted him and pulling on his slippers he ran down though the house, following his ears, to wrench open the backdoor, the huge wolf bolted past him and shot like a bullet past him and up the stairs, Xemnas cursed, slammed and locked the door and ran after the blue hued wolf, "Saїx!"

Xemnas found the door to Saїx's room to be closed, but hesitantly he pushed it open, to be greeted by a feral snarl and two yellow orbs, glowing balefully, in the darkness of the room, "Saїx," he said softly, "Don't worry, it's only me, Xemnas," the growling stopped and Xemnas stepped right into the room, at the bedside a candle burned low in its dish, but by it Xemnas could see enough by it, backed into one corner was Saїx, leaning forwards on his forelegs, his ears flattened and his tail tucked away, "You're scared," Xemnas frowned, "They're coming you know, from the town, what did you do?"  
Saїx whined and shook himself from head to toe, before laying down and looking up at Xemnas, who sighed and came over to crouch by his head, carelessly stroking the thick fur at the back of the wolf's head, "Nothing I'm betting, but we've got to talk to the people, you understand right?" he looked down to find Saїx glaring at him, "Well we do, you've got to tell them something!" Xemnas stood up, "Can you turn back?"

Saїx scrambled to his feet and ran to the window, the moon was still high, he visibly wilted and looked at Xemnas, then back at the moon again.

Yes, he could turn back, but it wasn't going to be pleasant, but just then he heard the gates slam open and some cry out for the wolf, it would seem he didn't have a choice… So he slunk back towards the bed and glared defiantly at as he summed up his strength. Xemnas gasped and stepped back, as Saїx flinched hard and arched his back, stretching out his forelegs and toes, as he groaned and tried to rear up, it took a few tries, but eventually he got onto his back legs, which were rapidly straightening out, and grabbed the edge of the bed before he fell over. With a sickening crunch of bone as his face returned to human shape and his tail vanished, Saїx collapsed forwards and dug his throbbing nails into the covers, just as the last of the thick grey-blue fur vanished from Saїx's limbs and shoulders, Xemnas ran forwards and wrapped the sheets around the other's lean, nude, body, with a soft whimper, Saїx, with his eyes clamped shut, curled up on himself to get closer to Xemnas, and he wrapped one arm around the young man's legs as he knelt on the edge of the bed, "Saїx, are you okay?" he asked, ignoring the pounding on the main doors downstairs.

"…Hurts…" he muttered, finally looking up, "Shouldn't… Force…" he winced and forced himself into a sitting position, "The door…" he looked down at his battered body and felt colour rising on his pale cheeks.  
Xemnas turned away, suddenly all too aware of Saїx's current state, "Get dressed, hurry, and we'll go down together," he said, retrieving a suit of clothes from the wardrobe and drawers and handing them to Saїx, though he never looked at the man, not until he had his back turned, then he looked, and had to bite his lip, despite the scars and bruises that marred the ex-soldier's body, he was a sight to behold, lean and strong, but with slim hips and legs, he was formed well and Xemnas had to force himself to look away before the heat gathering in his body made its self known, most likely via his mouth, which seemed suddenly a wayward creature of its own right.

The men from the town, and the woman gathered behind them, jumped back when the front doors were flung open and Xemnas scowled at them, "Yes," he asked, "What?"  
"You know what!" One man cried, "That Wolf!"  
"He bloody well came after me!" Highwind snarled, shoving the other man out of the way, "Nearly killed the dog!" as if to enforce this said dog gave a low woof and strained on it's leash, "We want that bastard spy dead!"  
"He's no spy, and he didn't come after you," Xemnas said as calmly as possible, but with a spark of warning in his eyes.

"Mr Highwind?" he turned, scowling and the young woman smiled at him, "We should let Mr Guadalupe explain himself."

He grunted and turned to Xemnas, "Yeah, where is he, let him explain!"  
"Fine, Saїx!" he looked over his shoulder, Saїx was hovering nervously around half way down the stairs, "Saїx, please tell these people what you were doing in the town?"  
"Better yet!" a voice called from the back of the mob, "Go from the beginning!"  
"Yes," Saїx nodded, "Alright."

Xemnas turned away from the door and stepped up to Saїx, "Go ahead, don't worry."  
"That's easier for you to say," he grimaced and looked up at the mob, who were waiting amazingly patiently, though how long that would last no one knew, and why they were being so patient one could only guess, though it may have something to do with the young woman hanging onto Highwind's arm, apparently holding him back.

"Well," Saїx said, "I suppose I'd better start then…" he swallowed, "It must have started, oh… Nearly two months ago now I suppose, my platoon was outside a small village in the mountains, I was part of a small squad sent out to survey the place, we returned and told Captain Heidegger what we'd seen: a town comprising mostly of women and children, their men in the war; the only soldiers present were recuperating injured," he sighed, "But Heidegger declared that he was going to wipe out the entire place. I was angry, I demanded to know why, why should we attack a harmless place like that. We fought and I killed him. What could I do but run, I got nearly a mile or so before I heard the alarm go off," he chuckled bitterly, "I'm amazed I got away at all. I intended to double back and travel to the nearest safe spot, but I got lost, ended up deeper into your land, I collapsed a few days ago, only a short way from here, Xemnas Cornelio found me, took me in," he looked over at said man and smiled, "I'm not sure, why, but I'm glad he did."  
"Why were yas in town!?"  
"Honestly, I intended to scare you, Highwind, nothing more, nothing less, but when I heard your fair companion there talk of me, well… I decided against it, I tried to leave but fell," he bowed his head, "I apologise, to all of you. I admit it was against my better judgement to stay here, I now see I was right, I shall leave immediately…"  
"Wait," Xemnas stepped up to catch Saїx's arm, "Wait, I asked you to stay, and you did, do you wish to continue along that route?"  
"I would like to stay, but I shouldn't."  
"What about them?" Xemnas looked at the awkward looking mob, "Do you mind if he stays?"  
"Well heck, I don't!" Highwind looked over his shoulder, "If what he's sayin' is true, 'course if he does stay here, we'd be keepin' an eye on 'im until we know what's what."

There was a murmur of generalised agreement and Xemnas looked back to Saїx, "Please stay with me, Saїx, I don't want to be alone anymore."  
_Guilt trip?_

He nodded "… Xemnas, yes, I'll stay," _And I want to,_ he realised, _I really do._

The mob was gone; it had sidled out of the grounds and back towards the town, Saїx and Xemnas had been left staring at the slightly open doors. Slowly Xemnas had collapsed against the stairs and just sat there quietly, until Saїx stepped over and joined him, leaning over slightly to rest his head against the other's shoulder, "What now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing."  
"Just the two of us… and nothing?"  
"Yes."  
"Doesn't sound so bad."  
"Master Cornelio, Guadalupe?"

Xemnas and Saїx both looked up, as a woman's face appeared around the door, she smiled and brushed her brunette hair from her eyes, "Hallo," she said, "May I speak with you, sirs?"  
"Yes, enter," Xemnas nodded, and she did.

"Oh, it's you!" Saїx stood up and hurried down the stairs, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"  
"Oh," the young woman waved it away, "I'm Shera, here!" she lifted her hand, she held something wrapped loosely in a headscarf, "I saw you had some, but they got trampled," blinking, Saїx took the bundle, "Go on, open it!" she urged and he did so.

"Snowdrops!?" he looked up at her, "Thank you, but you didn't have to."  
"I wanted to…"  
"Shera! Hurry up!"  
"Yes Mr Highwind, I'll be right there," she smiled at Saїx, "Consider them a welcome present. Bye," and she hopped up on her toes to kiss his cheek before running out of the mansion.

"Shera's nice," Xemnas said simply.  
"She is," agreed Saїx, returning to his seat on the stairs and twiddling the flowers in his hands.

"I still say they suit your complexion," Xemnas said, moving to close and lock the doors.

"Thank you," Saїx smiled as Xemnas walked back over to him, "Xemnas?"  
"Yes?" he stopped moving.

"…Why did you kiss me?"  
Xemnas frowned and looked up at the vaulted ceiling and its dusty cherubs, "Because…" he faltered, "Because you intrigue me, I've never met anyone like you, never felt for anyone what I feel about you, I was curious, I wanted to know what it was like, I suppose."  
"And?"  
"Its hard to be conclusive when one's kiss is not returned."

"Well then," Saїx reached out one hand and Xemnas took it, coming back to sit down on the stair, "Want to try again…?


End file.
